Drinking game
by Love in fire
Summary: This is request story to Yaminisa, hopefully you like it. The title is pretty good at telling what is coming. It's oneshot even if the ending was like this.


**This is request story to Yaminisa. Thank you so much! I got to write my first request story thanks to you! That made me so exited! And I hope you like this story!**

**Story idea came, because drinking games (even if the drink is Coca cola xD) with your friends and pure awesomeness**

**I don't own One piece (now you all should be like: Whaaaat!? You don't? [just kidding])**

** enjoy~: **

It was a bit late, but everybody were just in such a feels that no one didn't want to go to sleep, and so the raven haired male, who had come to see his brother earlier on that day, made a suggest

"How about drinking game?" Ace asked grinning.

Zoro and Nami had been on it right away. Luffy had also got exited the idea. Sanji had said no and so had Chopper, but Robin wanted to take a part on it too, for everyone's surprise.

So everyone who Participate sat around one table. Other two were watching, Sanji drinking for fun and Chopper thinking who will win.

"I think Zoro will. He is drinking like 90% of his time." Chopper said.

"But Nami is incredible drinker too! I believe in you Nami-san!" this time it was Sanji.

"But we don't know about Ace or Robin." Usopp pointed out as he sat on his seat around the table.

Chopper looked somehow clumsy. "... Everyone of them will have bad headache tomorrow."

"Okay, does everybody have their classes full?" Sanji asked and placed the bottle on the table. Everyone nodded and turned their heads on Luffy who was the starter. The order was: (to left to right starting on Luffy) Luffy, Usopp, Robin, Nami, Ace and Zoro.

The first round:

Everybody is still on

Second round:

Everybody on, Sanji made a bet with Chopper. Sanji thought Nami will win and Chopper was on Zoro.

The fifth round:

Usopp is starting to be a little drunk, but he is still on. Everyone else are alright.

The Eighth round:

Usopp is out, Luffy's cheeks are a bit red and he wants meat.

The ninth round:

"I think we could make this game little funnier." Ace said.

"I agree. What you have on your mind?" Robin asked.

"Anyone has any suggestions?"

"How 'bout this, we put on the table an empty glass and after we have drunk our own glass empty we try to throw a coin in the empty glass, if it goes in you can kiss ANYONE you want on this ship?" Nami was the one speaking.

Ace was grinning, Robin said it was okay.

Sanji jumped up literally. "Now this game started to interest me!"

"Pervert. And why we can't just keep going like we did?" Zoro said while looking irritated.

"Come on Zoro, it will be fun. Plus if you like someone you can kiss her. Or him." Ace said. Zoro rolled his eyes, but didn't said anything. Luffy just laughed and ate his meat. And so Sanji joined in the game as Usopp's place.

Nobody didn't get the coin in the glass in a long time. Luffy was first who get it there, but it was on fourtheenth round. It was also the only time he got the coin in the glass and kissed Nami, but on next round he was out.

Sanji tried to get the coin in the glass, but he didn't managed to do it even once.

"AAAAGH! Why I can't get that stupid coin in there! Right next to me is two beautiful lady and now I had change to kiss them, but NO!"

"Ace you were right this is fun." Zoro said while laughing at Sanji.

"Shaddup Marimo!" Sanji yelled and tried to kick Zoro, but he dodged and was about to try cutting the cook half, but Nami hit the both of them.

"Try to behave! We are having a drinking game here!" she yelled at the two of them.

Sanji passed out before getting the coin in the glass even once. But right after he had passed out, Robin got coin in the glass and placed a kiss on Sanji's cheek, because she felt bad for him after he had tried whole time to get the coin in the glass with so much effort. And yeah, she was drunk. Robin dropped out of the game soon after that, and the only ones on it were Nami, Ace and Zoro.

Nami watched at the two of them. He knew Zoro had his limit, even if it was pretty far, but he had it. And Ace, well she didn't know, but he seemed to be alright like she was. It was Ace's turn and he tried once again throw the coin in the glass, but when he failed, he looked a bit frustrated before smiling again. She realized he had been like that the whole time when they were throwing the coins. _Maybe he has someone special? _A grin came on her face. Well if he had, she would definitely like to know.

Many, many and many rounds later:

The three, Zoro, Nami and Ace, were still around the table, Nami and Ace were still alright, but Zoro was going to lost too. Nami threw a coin and it missed. She drank her glass and passed the coin to Ace before getting more drink to herself. She watched as Ace aimed at the glass and flipped the coin. Somehow he managed to get the coin in the glass. Nami was surprised, he had tried to get it there like two hours. And yes, their game had last over two hours, one hour of Robin's fainting.

Ace grinned even wider than before. "I think I got a kiss~" he said happily.

Nami was sure he was going to kiss her.

But he didn't.

Instead he pulled Zoro closer and placed a kiss on his lips.

Zoro wasn't sure what was happening, he just felt somebody's lips on his, kissing him. And he liked it. His sight was somehow blurry and he couldn't tell who was the in front of him. Part of him wanted to push the one away and another part just told him to kiss back and not to care, just this one time. Zoro did what the last part said. He kissed back and felt someone's hand on his back and other on his neck. He didn't remember much of the kiss when it broke, just that he had enjoyed it and wanted to be kissed one more time. Suddenly the world became dark.

Ace looked at Zoro who had passed out and picked him up. "I'm taking him to somewhere where he can sleep more 's say it was a tie, okay?"

She had already get over the shock and answered to other. "Ok." When Ace left the room with Zoro and left her sitting there alone. Chopper had gone to sleep a times ago, but somehow she liked just to sit on the deck. She placed her hands on the table._ I knew he liked someone, but still it is weird. All of the people, it was Zoro_. Nami smiled suddenly. Somehow she wasn't surprised at all, well first, but now when she thought about it those two seemed somehow good to each others. "Something tells me they're going to be happy."

**I had HUGE problems with this ending... I just couldn't come up anything good way so I left it like that... I'm starting to feel the endings ain't my strong point ^^' I have always problems with them... **

**Well, Yaminisa I hope you liked it. :) I tried to do it well. Don't know did I, cause I can't read people's mind. (That would be creepy)**

**I'm going to publish my next story soon ;) **


End file.
